One More Wish
by Still Bullet
Summary: In the aftermath of Demise's defeat, Zelda and I had formed our own country on the surface. Though we were strong at first, we soon began to dwindle; we were ousted by our home on Skyloft, the people of our land were growing hungry, my Zelda was beginning to lose herself behind her two consciences. Only one last wish could save us now, but could it even work? SS what-if, Link's POV


_Hello, everyone! It's been quite a long time since I've written anything for Zelda, and even longer since I've tried a first-person story. I absolutely love Zelda, and hope to write for it more in the future, so I wrote this story as something of a way to get back into writing for the series (and writing in general-this is the first story I wrote after my two year absence from FF, when I basically didn't write at all.) Skyward Sword disappointed me in some ways, so it's not my favorite Zelda, but I loved the idea of Zelda being a goddess and I was very interested in the aftermath of the game, since it's the origin story and it's heavily implied Link and Zelda started Hyrule/the royal family from there. I wrote this story as a sort of mature what-if, that what if being "What if Zelda slowly started to lose it? What if Skyloft rejected Link and Zelda on their return?" and such. I'm very happy with how this came out and I'm surprised this came out so lengthy-I think it's a great start after a two-year absence (I actually had this finished for a while before I submitted my comeback story) and I hope you all enjoy it! So, let's get going:_

_**Based on: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (property of Nintendo; this is merely a fan piece)  
****Rating: K+ for some slightly adult themes and an ever-slight-bit of violence at one point. If anything, however, this is more of an emotional piece.  
****Word Count: A little long; over 5,300 words in fact  
****Quick Notes: Despite this being a what-if, I tried sticking to the realities of the game as best I could. I know this probably wouldn't happen in the game, but I wanted to make sure it was believable; that at least, you **_**could _see it happening. I don't normally like making Link talk either, however I hope I stuck to his characterization well.  
_****_Also, I'm a bit confused with some of the legends in the game's history, especially the Triforce, despite the research I did; I hope this is accurate in some way though!_**

* * *

My name is Link. To the land I once originated from, I am known as the Hero of the Sky. To the land below, a land so unknown, so fearful to us all, until I had cleansed it of its evil…I am known both as the Hero of the Surface, and its leader.

When I was but a youth, I had faced the hardships of a world we had never known, of a world we had never seen. We were raised being taught such stories of what lay on the surface, the eternal gratitude we owed to our savior, Her Grace, Hylia. Yet, rumors of what lay below were still whispered between us, more often than not followed by a prayer thanking our Goddess of the life we lived in safety then. But I have been to the surface. I had faced these monsters. I had saved Her Grace reincarnate, my love, Zelda. And I had dispelled the evil and made the land livable again.

I was forced into an early maturity as I tried to complete my quest. The dangers I faced, the emotions I had to fight…the nightmares I had of the surface monsters as a child had breathed itself into alien flesh and blood. I will not hide that I was troubled at times, wanting to give up. But my determination to save Zelda, the need to free the woman I had grown to love…it overcame all of that. It was a battle that I could never win alone, but with the help of some great allies, my companions, my friends…it was something I could accomplish. I had learned how to control my fears during that time. I had learned how to make the best of myself and how to win, how to survive. And I had succeeded, giving us a chance to live a life we never knew. A new life within a new world.

Zelda was so cheery that day. Despite the near theft of her soul, the eradication of her life; the death of Impa, the forced abandonment of those who helped her and those she cared for…she was in high spirits, her eyes alight with the distant sun in her eyes. "It's so beautiful here," she told me. "Link, I want to live here!"

And so we established a settlement—it was small, but it was of our own hearts and minds, our own pride. Zelda and I returned to our home in Skyloft, reuniting with our lost friends. Zelda could hardly keep herself contained—she told nearly everyone who would listen about the journey she had been through, the selfless acts I had done to save her. Our classmates, oblivious to how serious her disappearance really was, constantly congratulated me and revered me as their hero, their role model. I was served with such great respect from everyone, something I never had dreamed of for a destiny I never thought would be in my stars. Zelda had informed her father of the smaller details, the tears of joy in his eyes never decreasing. But to my surprise, she admitted to everyone that she was the mortal incarnation of our Goddess, our Hylia. And that was, perhaps, what started her downfall.

People at first called her a liar. They believed her story was a fabrication, despite my claims and my own telling. They scoffed at us, thinking that we were insulting our religion, that we had made it just a game. Zelda's father never doubted her, though her incredible destiny was one he did not take so quickly. They asked her for proof, for some sign that she really was the fabled Goddess. They wanted miracles, which her mortal form could not achieve. But that was no fault of her own.

We invited those who were interested to come down to the surface with us, to see the beauty that had been obstructed by the clouds and our own minds. Many were skeptical, understandably. Some even thought of us as insane, others thought of us as heretics. Groose attested for me, telling his own stories of the short life he lived on the surface within the Sealed Grounds. Cawlin and Strich added their own witness accounts to the surface as well, though they didn't contribute much. Still, with these extra tales, we managed to get some people to return with us. Pipit and Karane were looking for a place to settle down once they had graduated from the Knight Academy. The family running the potion shop wanted their newborn to be a part of the new world and the start of the new traditions that followed. A few other residents had joined us, though the headmaster had decided to stay behind, continuing his duty of overseeing both the Knight Academy and the health of Skyloft and its own community.

Though we had started off small, we had eventually grown into our own community. We formed a bit of a town around the Statue of the Goddess, using some of the surrounding trees to build small houses. Zelda believed our new duty, aside from running our new civilization on the surface, should be to guard the Triforce, even with our lives. The memories of her immortal life, the one of Hylia, had shown her visions of what power it possessed and the bloody battles Demise had caused trying to take it from her. "We should keep this power a secret," she told me. "No one man should ever rule the Triforce, for if it falls into the wrong hands, the land of both earth and sky will be doomed." She sealed the Triforce behind the large stone doors of the Sealed Temple, where she once entrapped herself in stasis to keep The Imprisoned deep below the soil. We held the secret of the Triforce safe, dispelling rumors as we heard them and telling lies if we had to. And for years, we were successful.

Zelda and I had made treaties with the races of the world at the birth of our settlement. Zelda had spoken to the elder Kikwi, making a deal with them that we could use a certain amount of land and their resources in exchange for protection and food for his tribe. I had traveled to the heated lands of both Lanayru Desert and the Eldin Volcano, encouraging trade for any valuables the Lanayru creatures had mined or the Mogma had dug up for any of our own goods. The Mogma were surprisingly frequent costumers to us, often trading us small jewels in exchange for anything they found particularly interesting. I had arranged weekly visits to Lanayru, as I knew the Timeshift stones made it impossible for the creatures inhabiting it to leave their respective areas. We often traded with them for tools they believed were outdated, but to us they were perfect. Our small settlement soon began to flourish, and eventually it made it to something of a smaller Skyloft, productive and happy in its own right.

Zelda and I made visits every now and again to Skyloft itself. Zelda visited her father each time she went, while I arranged trading deals at the bazaar. Some of those who remained on Skyloft, however, had become bitter with hatred towards us for leaving the safety of the clouds for the unknown life on the surface. How could we abandon the gift that our Goddess, Hylia, had given us? they asked. Why would we give up our way of life and tradition for a land that remained so clouded in mystery?

It didn't take long for me to notice that most of those that had stayed in the familiarity of Skyloft were the same people who accused us of being liars, heretics, any degrading word they could think of. They scoffed at Zelda for her claims of being our beloved Goddess, they loathed me and my attempts to establish trade between land and sky. I was often chastised when I traveled to the bazaar, shocked at the reactions I received despite once being reveled as a hero. The headmaster had believed in me and my travels, and nearly every trip I made he apologized to me for the rude remarks I had received. A few years after we had established our first settlement, the bitterness towards us was so harsh, Zelda had stopped coming all together. I still made occasional visits, during which I would often give the headmaster Zelda's regards, but most of the time I could barely make it through a trip without receiving an insult of some kind, to myself or Zelda.

As the years went by, our settlement grew. It soon went from just a small collection of modest houses to an actual town, and Zelda and I were proud to see the fruits of our labor flourishing so well. "We never did give this settlement a proper name," Zelda had once told me. "What do you think we should call it?"

"I think we should name it after you," I answered, but Zelda shook her head.

"No. We should name it after the Goddess." She looked to me with those deep blue eyes, her golden hair flowing in the wind. "Let's name it Hyrule."

And so, with a small town meeting and the addition of a sign, we had become just that. Shortly after, I had flown to Skyloft to tell the headmaster of the good news, but as I flew over my former residence my near legendary Loftwing must have caught the attention of the hatred in Skyloft's denizens, for they threw rocks at me, shouted names and insults. "Get back to your land!" they cried in such coldness. "You no longer belong here."

As an act of kindness, Groose had offered to go visit Skyloft in my stead, but I rejected such an offer, as I did not want our friendship to be a target to those above. He understood, though he offered the idea of using his Loftwing as a messenger bird, as people were less likely to recognize his than mine. I agreed, and soon the headmaster and I began to share conversations through the letters that our Loftwings exchanged. It pained me to see my home abandon me like this, though to an extent, their words left a bitter understanding in my thoughts.

Twenty years had passed since I had defeated Demise, and our settlement was still going strong. Most of its original denizens had matured, grown up and started families. It warmed my heart to see a new generation start with its feet on the surface world, though our original Skyloft traditions were beginning to lessen. Loftwings weren't appearing to the children as they matured; Zelda said that, according to the conscience of Hylia that shared her mind, this was because the surface world was now safe and we no longer needed the guardian creatures. I shared this information to the rest of the villagers when asked, and while most of them understood and took it well, it still hurt to see our strongest tradition disappear without so much of a warning.

As the years went by Zelda and I had gained the natural wisdom that came with age, though being the rulers of Hyrule had certainly given us a better understanding of leadership. I still kept touch with the headmaster back in Skyloft, sharing the stories of our town as he shared his. Skyloft was still following the old traditions as it had for centuries, though the headmaster informed me that they too were not receiving any Loftwings as the children grew older. I asked if it would be safe to visit again, hoping that I could see this new generation, but the headmaster advised me against it. He said the elders, those bitter souls who had grown such hatred towards Zelda and I, had begun blaming us for the lack of Loftwings. I understood, though my spirit fell as I realized how much of an unsafe and hostile place Skyloft had evolved into.

This was around the time that my dearest Zelda had begun to diminish. The tragedies and challenges she faced as a youth were beginning to show its true wear on her. Nightmares started to frequent her sleeping mind, often flashbacks to the evils she faced, the passing of her guardian, the conscience she shared within her soul. I realized it was getting hard for her to determine the life she was currently living versus what were the memories of her former life. She would sometimes speak to me in tongues, calling me names other than my own, and warning me of battles that never happened. I wondered if the conscience of Hylia was mixing with that of Zelda, and I worried that I would soon lose my beloved behind a maddening cloud within her mind.

A few years passed and Hyrule had faced its greatest challenge—we were beginning to dwindle, our once bustling town falling apart before us. The Mogma had come to us and announced that they were moving on, as they believed they had just about scrapped every last valuable thing within the volcanic area. My messengers informed me that the Timeshift stones were no longer working properly, and I realized during my own visit that as a consequence to its constant use it could only turn back time for a certain period before it began to lose its power without warning; thus, our connections to the Lanayru inhabitants had been lost. The Kikwi were our only connection left, though that was not enough to ensure our way of life could continue.

But despite all this, Zelda had worried me most of all.

The headmaster, still residing on Skyloft, had at one point stopped sending his Loftwing with his letters to us, so to find out what happened I got on my own Loftwing and flew to Skyloft, not caring about the reception my presence would receive. I soon found out from one of the knights in training that the headmaster had passed in his sleep, just about when he stopped responding to my letters. He was an old soul who died in peace, but it tore my heart to hear the man I had grown up with was no longer. When Hyrule heard of the news, the villagers were devastated—they sent their prayers to the Statue of the Goddess and blessed his soul in hope that he would live on in another life. But Zelda did not react as equally. When I told her the news of her father's passing, she seemed upset, but not nearly to the level that I expected her to be.

"It is always terrible to hear of my children's passing," she told me. She clamped her hands at the base of her collar bone, her eyes looking heavy, but no tears fell from her. I, however, was in shock at what she referred to her father as.

"Children?" I asked her, concern slipping into my voice. "Zelda, this is your father!"

Zelda looked at me with such confusion masking her face. I will never forget that stare as she told me, "Hero, I am the Goddess Hylia. I know nothing of this Zelda that you speak of."

With the broken connections to our former allies, our economy was beginning to fail. I could see the souls in our people start to fade—we were growing hungry. Groose, who had formed a family of his own, had brought up the idea to us of traveling and seeing if we could find our own food. Though I thought the idea was risky, I felt it was one of our few options left. Zelda, however, thought otherwise.

"No," she said to Groose in such cruelty. "I had created this land with everything that you could need to survive, and it has flourished for centuries. Leaving will only get you killed."

"Zelda, what are you talking about?" I asked in such worry. "We have been living in Hyrule for merely a few decades—". She interrupted me.

"The legends must have been lost, my child, for I was the one that saved you by placing you in the sky, escaping the dreadful monsters that plague the surface. How could you forget?"

"Zelda, we have been living on the _surface_! We have not been to Skyloft in years." I realized that she was speaking as Hylia, confusing her histories and losing herself behind her different conscience once more. She looked at Groose with such coldness, something I never thought my Zelda or even our beloved Goddess were capable of.

"Clearly you are blinded by these foolish problems that do not exist," she said, never breaking her stare with Groose. "You want to see what lies on the surface? Fine. I hereby _banish _you from this community." I immediately shouted my resentments to her, believing she had gone mad—but Groose had stopped me. As he was ready to depart, I had spoken with him; he told me there was not much left for him within Hyrule as it stood and he hoped he would be able to find better luck by moving him and his family somewhere else. I wished him luck, and watched with a heavy heart as he flew away. I never did see him again.

I was getting sick of what Hyrule had become. We were dying in our own sorrows, our city decaying before us. There was nothing that we could do, but there was one idea that stuck itself into the back of my mind: the Triforce. Wishing upon the Triforce was what eradicated Demise within our timeline, and it was perhaps the thing we needed to let our city flourish again. But my plan had one huge flaw: I had told Zelda about it.

"How dare you!" she screamed at me, in shock, in fear, in hatred, I could not tell. "We have kept the Triforce secret for years. I had told you that no one man could ever be allowed to possess this power, and that shall never change!"

"Who told me that, Zelda?" I nearly screamed at her, my voice strong but my spirit weak with desperation. "The woman I love, or the Goddess that has corrupted your mind?"

"You heretic!" she screamed at me, stinging the side of my cheek as she struck her hand against my face. "This is what I get in return for your people's salvation?"

"That was Hylia, not you!" I grabbed her wrist before she could lay another hand on me—she was getting violent. "Did you not forget my wish is what killed Demise? Can't you see that not everyone wants to use the Triforce for evil?"

"It is too much power," she said through gritted teeth. "Power like that can corrupt a man."

"But I am the Hero of the Sky and Surface. I have already proven my worth decades ago."

"Even heroes can change their ways, child! I will not let you touch the Triforce!"

"Zelda, our country is _dying_!" It was at this point that I looked at her in tears, wishing that she could speak to me as herself instead of the memories of her past life that clogged her mind. "Wishing for its rebirth is the only thing we can do to save our Hyrule." I stared into her eyes, its deep blue faded with age. "_We need_ the Triforce." She jerked her hand from me, refusing to give up her cold stare.

"Then you must get through me first," she hissed, then left me standing there as she made her way to the Sealed Temple.

For a while my legs had weighed me down, my body lacking the will to move. I could not believe what Zelda had become, what Hylia had done to her. My mind was racing with such questions—did her two consciences really corrupt her like that? Was Hylia really not the Goddess we had believed? I tried to brush off these questions, reaching to the conclusion that somewhere during her life, Zelda's mind had just cracked with the weight of her destinies, though it still hurt to know that my beloved had turned into such a creature. Zelda lay in wait before the Sealed Temple, refusing entrance to anyone who even set foot close to it. I wondered if she would go to such extremes as to banish people for no just reason as she had done with Groose, though my mind had reached the conclusion that if she hadn't banished him, his occasional visits to the Sealed Temple to mourn Impa's passing would certainly grant him one anyway. My villagers were still around, and I kept a close eye on them. Pipit had one day confronted me while I was in the market, his eyes heavy with the burden of trying to keep his family healthy.

"Tell me, Link," he looked at me with such sorrow. "What has become of our queen, our Zelda?" I shook my head, trying to find the words to tell him exactly what happened, though I couldn't bring myself to give him the full truth. I had told him that she just wasn't the same anymore, and her mortal and godly states had blended with each other. She could no longer identify what reality was, and it had clouded her reasoning. Groose's banishment was not a secret to our community, as even though he did not dispel what had happened, people still realized when he and his family disappeared. A full week had gone by and Zelda still sat before the Sealed Temple; her slender figure had become weak from lack of food, her eyes weary from lack of sleep. At first I was hoping that she would come back on her own, that she simply needed some time; but when I awoke alone on the third morning I realized how serious the situation really was. I tried to convince Zelda to leave the temple, that she no longer had to guard it with such obsession, but she degraded my requests. I tried leaving her the little food and water I could offer, but she simply left it to be picked at by the forest creatures as she sat alone. I concluded, though my heart denied it, that Hylia had truly taken over her mind, believing she was still immortal and therefor immune to the simple problems that troubled a mortal's soul. I finally confronted her before the temple on the seventh day, my heart beating nervously as I looked at her diminished state. I had to move her, now.

"Do not approach any farther, hero," Zelda said weakly to me, her narrowed eyes facing towards me. "Your attempts have done you nothing before; this will not change now. I was created by the Golden Goddesses to protect their gift to the world, and I will do just that."

"Zelda…" I stepped towards her, my hand reaching out for her, though she pushed it away. "Zelda, please. We are dying—_you _are dying. We need this wish; we need it if we want to save Hyrule, if we want to save the kingdom we had started together."

"No—" she muttered, but it was then did I fully realize how badly her madness had plagued her. She collapsed, her body falling to the side as her lack of nutrition finally caught up with her. Worried that I had lost her, I swooped her up within my arms and called for help. She was still breathing, but her weak state didn't lean towards her fortune. It nearly brought tears to my eyes to see how innocent she looked with her eyes closed, her angered frown finally relaxed. I had finally found my Zelda, but at a price I could not bear to give.

The doctor that had looked after Zelda's condition had told me there was very little we could do for her—with our lack of food, we could not give her the proper nutrients she needed to become healthy again. Thus, her life was slowly creeping away from her. I thanked the doctor for his help through a sunken heart, and he looked at me with such sympathy as he left. Our people loved us, respected us. They even respected Zelda despite her maddening state—if anything, they showed more sympathy of what was once a great leader than the hatred the residents of Skyloft had shown, though at this point we had lost connections with them years ago and we feared too much to return.

I sat on the edge of the Statue of the Goddess that night and cried until my eyes could no longer water. What irony, I told myself, that I had run back to the deity that had corrupted my Zelda. But no, Hylia was not an evil-hearted Goddess, I tried to convince myself—she just didn't understand the full limitations of a mortal's soul. I rose up, cleaning the tears from my eyes. That was it. I had to save our people. I had to save Hyrule.

I had to save Zelda.

Through the cover of the dead of night, I traveled to the Sealed Temple. I crept through its heavy stone doors and walked inside, realizing the ruin that had broken it down from age. We had placed a powerful magical spell on the sacred relic, guarding it behind the doors that housed the Master Sword. I sighed, thinking of my adventures during my youth. I wished Fi had not faded behind the evil she entrapped within the sacred blade the temple also housed. Perhaps she could tell me what exactly happened to Zelda. But Fi was no longer reachable, and I realized this was something I had to complete on my own.

I broke the spell that hid the Triforce, draining the magic back into my body. The golden relic appeared before me, its powerful radiance lighting up my face, stunning me with its beauty. It had been so long since I had last seen it, I'd almost forgotten how truly breathtaking it was. I closed my eyes and reached out my hand, keeping my mind clear of anything but what I had hoped to gain. _I want Hyrule to live again_, I thought. _I want my Zelda back. _The Triforce suddenly gleamed with light, bathing the world in its blinding luster. I took a step back and shielded my face, feeling a wave of magic strike through me and knocking me down to my feet. I must have blacked out, for I cannot remember anything after that.

I am not sure how much longer it was, but when my senses came to I was still in the exact same spot I had collapsed before. From the interior of the Sealed Temple, nothing seemed different—its cracked, overgrown stone still encased the sacred relics that it housed. The Triforce was still before me, and with a quick swish of my hand I let the magic seal return, though through my hastiness it was a lot weaker. Before I properly sealed up the blessed gift of the goddesses, I had to be sure that it granted my wish. I stepped outside, blinded by the sun as it leaked through the heavy stone doors.

Hyrule was bustling with color, with activity. My people ran around the market, its stands filled to the edges with foods of varying origins. I ran to the market myself, looking through its contents as I watched my people casually browse what the vendors had to offer. "You there!" I pointed at one of the vendors, his stand filled with a rainbow of reds and greens of apples. "Where do you get your produce?" He gave me a quick bow before responding.

"Within my own fields, Master Link. Picked fresh everyday." I was beginning to feel relieved, but my questions were not fully answered yet.

"Tell me, kind sir," I said to him. "Do you have a family?"

"Yes indeed," he nodded.

"How many?"

"Four children and a beautiful wife," he responded to me. His expression was that of a bit of pride, not the tiredness and hidden fear that Pipit has shown when I had last talked to him.

"Tell me, has your family gone hungry recently?" The vendor looked shocked, almost as if the thought of starvation was unheard of.

"Why, no sir! We've been blessed with a good meal for as long as I could remember." This calmed my nerves, and I thanked him for his time, to which he tipped his hat at me. As I left, however, I turned around and shouted one final question at him.

"Have you seen my wife?" I called out through the crowd. The vendor nodded.

"I believe I saw the Lady Zelda by the Statue of the Goddess, if I'm not mistaken!" I gave him my thanks and then hurried off, being fueled by the thought of seeing my beautiful Zelda again. I imagined her as she looked in her youth—cheerful, healthy, her eyes full of color. I could not stand seeing her in such a deathly state as she was before once more.

When I arrived at the Statue, Zelda stood before it, murmuring lyrics as she played her golden harp, the very same as she had done in her youth. I recognized it as the "Song of the Goddess", but before she could finish she turned to face me, her deep blue eyes catching the sun, reflecting off her hair like liquid gold.

"There you are, sleepyhead!" She came over to me, placing a kiss on the side of my cheek, to which I prolonged with an embrace of her figure within my arms. She giggled and gave in, wrapping her delicate arms around me. "What's got you all mushy today?" she asked me. She sounded just as happy as she did when we were kids, flirting in the clouds.

"Zelda, please…" I held her before me so I could get a full look of her face—that gleefulness never left as she stared back at me. "How do you feel? Has your mind been ok?" She giggled, her cheeks being colored with a soft, pink hue.

"What do you mean, Link? Of course I'm ok." She let out a laugh of happiness as if to insure me of her condition.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, this new reality still soaking into my mind. "What about Hylia? Have her memories—" She held up her hand to my lips, a smile on her face—she didn't seem to know what I was talking about.

"What are you so worked up about?" she asked me, lowering her hand. "Hylia and I may be one, but I'm still the same Zelda you know and love. Nothing will change that." I hesitated, trying to mull the situation over. I thought about what the vendor had said, how Zelda was acting…it seemed that the dreadful Hyrule that I had come from was no longer.

The Triforce had granted my wish.

The fullness of this realization finally hit me, and I swept Zelda up within my arms, spinning her around, her laughter echoing through my ears. Hyrule was saved. My Zelda was saved.

It has been one year since then, and our community still flourishes well. Zelda's soul has never faded, her maddening mind hardly even being a memory at this point. The Triforce seemed to have erased the memory of the dying Hyrule I had come from, but it didn't seem to change time—Skyloft had still severed connections with us, Groose was still living with his family in an unknown location; our alliances with the surface's creatures were still limited to just the Kikwi. But our people were no longer hungry, my Zelda's mind now full and clear. To keep my promise, I had strengthened the seal upon the Triforce, keeping it resting in the same location as it had for decades when we first founded Hyrule. Its powers still remain a legend, though it wasn't hard to see why. Hylia's words were true—no one man should ever possess this power unless his heart is pure. Though its marvelous abilities still puts me in awe, even to this day.

My name is Link. I am the Hero of Sky and Surface, the Hero chosen by the Goddess known by legend. I was once the ruler of a frail and dying country, now a bright and peaceful place with the use of the Triforce's power. I may have been ousted by my home, but that does not matter—Hyrule is my home now, and I welcome its inhabitants with open arms.

* * *

_Oh god I hope that ending wasn't too cheesy.  
Anyway, I hope that story made sense! Again, this is merely just a what-if; I don't fully believe this would happen in the game, but I merely wanted to tell a tale of what  
_could _happen if it did. I hope you enjoyed reading this and I thank you for spending your time doing so! I plan on writing for Zelda again in the future so I appreciate any and all feedback. Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
